Things change
by Host of deviation
Summary: Naruto finds a power deep within himself that changes the whole course of history.


The ANBU, Jounin, and Chunnin of Konohagakure No Sato were going all out in their fight against the great Kyuubi No Yoko. The forest in which they were fighting was littered with the heavily beaten dead bodies of ninjas. Many of these bodies were torn apart; others were crushed into the ground from being stepped on by the great fox or partially eaten. Among the many casualties were men, women and children who weren't shinobis and this was to continue if Kyuubi wasn't stopped.

"We have to hold it off until Yondaime arrives," yelled on the injured Jounin before he charged back into fighting Kyuubi. "…Don't let it get closer to the village…," yelled another injured Jounin kneeling down do catch his breath before he also charged back into action.

Moments later, a giant reddish brown frog known as Gamabunta was seen making its way through the forest toward the great red nine-tailed fox, with a most familiar blond haired shinobi dressed and geared like a Jounin standing on its head wearing a white trench coat with flame designs on the bottom of the coat. This shinobi's presence was a sight for sore eyes to everyone who saw him, except Kyuubi. This shinobi was known as Yondaime Hokage.

The great nine-tailed fox growled viciously as he stared straight at Yondaime. Seeing the fox in range, Yondaime began performing a series of complex hand seals beginning the process of sealing the fox away. The Kyuubi however dashed at Gamabunta in the attempt to kill Yondaime. Seconds before the Kyuubi reached Yondaime however, a brilliant flash of white light blanketed the forest blinding all who were there. After several moments, the great light died out returning sight to everyone. Kyuubi No Kitsune, Gamabunta and Yondaime were nowhere to be seen. The fighting was over and Kyuubi was finally defeated, but at a great cost…

Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office, pondering at the child that slept in front of him, there was something that was _off _about him, something not quite right, something otherworldly, something that the aged, now reinstated Hokage could not put his finger on. He heard a swish of cloth and silk, he turned and regarded Hiashi Hyuuga carefully.

"You called Hokage-sama," the white eyed man said, giving a slight bow at the aged professor, at the God of Shinobi, the Sandaime. Sarutobi thought over his choice of words carefully, he might accidentally offend Hiashi if he was not careful, and he didn't have time for a pissed of Hiashi with all the paperwork he would have to do for this attack.

"Hiashi-san, this child, Naruto, I sense something strange from him, not even I can glean what it is, only the famed perceptiveness of the Byakugan could possibly garner any information," Sarutobi said with a great eloquence, crossing his proverbial fingers. Hiashi gave a small smirk, signalling to Sarutobi that he had seen through the articulate and eloquent words he had used, but that he would humour the Hokage, just this once.

"Very well, Hokage-sama," The Hyuuga head said before his eyes exploded with chakra, veins bulging and eyes glaring at the newborn baby who still slept peacefully. What he saw shocked him, there was no chakra in the boy, he could sense something else though, a power, a power source, like chakra but far more immense, far more potent, far more powerful.

It was a dark power he sensed, and a word instantly came into his head when he thought of it, he did not know where or when he had heard the word but the power was Mana, he knew it. Transfixed at the power he pumped more chakra into his Byakugan, looking at the seal at his stomach, feeling the chakra that did not belong to him but instead to the fox, who was rampaging in the seal, but the same power was blocking the chakra.

Deciding he had seen enough he deactivated the Byakugan, rubbing his temples while looking at the Hokage with concern. "He has no chakra, save for the beast's, but there is something else, a power that is called Mana, far more potent than chakra, its blocking the fox's escape now, perhaps it is a side effect of the seal," Hiashi said.

At this the Hokage looked at the child with great concern, even civilians had chakra, though only a small amount, about an academy student's worth. To be without chakra was paramount to not having to breathe. He frowned at the child carefully, pondering.

"You are dismissed Hiashi-san," Sarutobi said. The clan head bowed deeper than before, departing then in a swirl of leaves. "Minato, what have you done?" the Hokage asked.

The seven year old boy stared out at the mob unblinkingly, once again cornered in a dark place with no hope that anyone would help him. Usually people avoided him, turned away from him in what seemed to be disgust. On the easier days they would drive him out of the main streets and he only had to endure the snickers of his so-called guards. On the bad days...they beat him.

This day was always a bad day. Depthless blue eyes stared out at the gathered populace, civilian and shinobi side by side. He didn't make a move as a sharp piece of stone sped towards him, or when a kunai made its way towards his face. He accepted it; he knew that it was the day that they deserved to beat him. October the tenth was a day that had almost become ritual for him. He got up, met the Hokage in his apartment, received a birthday gift of money that wouldn't be accepted anywhere, and then venture out and be beaten near or into unconsciousness.

When he was small, just able to talk, he had asked a man who had thrown a big knife at him why he did this. It was the day before his birthday, and people had been setting up booths and getting ready for the festival that occurred to celebrate the death of a big red demon and honour the many shinobi who died trying to defend the village. The man had picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and shook him roughly in front of a stall whose insides were covered with pictures of people. He had said, 'This is your entire fault, the reason why everyone hates you. You made this happen! You see all of these pictures on the wall? That's the deaths of just one of the families!' It had been yelled right into his ear and he still didn't understand. He had been born on that day, how could he have anything to do with it? The child was hopelessly confused.

Because of the brutal hints and facts that the villagers constantly slipped to him and the absence of anyone who could answer, the little boy couldn't feel anymore, pain and pleasure avoided his grasp simultaneously. He had never understood why he was hurt, why the eyes that looked at him were so cold. They all knew the reason for their hatred but sometimes it seemed that it was a game not to actually tell him what he'd done to deserve that it the dreams that he had? Or did he do something bad, or his parents? The little boy had always wondered if he was really a monster, a demon child like they said. The voices in his head said no, but how could he believe them?

Blond hair became tinted with red as someone appeared next to him, cutting his scalp open shallowly. The mob came closer, the weapons flying with better aim. A punch was thrown to his ribs, a kick to his stomach. He couldn't feel the pain that was meant to give tears. A shinobi stabbed long metal needles into his thigh, expecting a scream or at least tears. But he was not going to get his wish. The boy just stared up at him with a blank look in his eyes, slowly looking down at the bleeding leg.

Still no pain.

Still no tears.

A knife shoved through his ribs, something wet in his lungs. His eyes followed the movement of a foot shattering his knee; to the onlooker's disappointment no sound came as he fell. The painless blue eyes looked steadily at the two shinobi who were supposed to guard him, not expecting them to do anything. He could practically feel the want to join in; to be off duty on this festival night.

He coughed dark red blood on a pallid chin. There was a man before him, pushing others back and away. He blinked, his vision suddenly blurring for a moment. He couldn't see the man clearly, nor the mass of villagers before him. He smelled his own blood, along with the fear and anger of his punishers.

There were more behind him.

A foot came down on his neck, the audible crunch of his trachea making his only defender turn around. An arm snapped out, though he couldn't see what exactly was happening. The vaguely familiar whirr of metal stopped abruptly as a sharp cry came from above him. Something wet landed on his face, his mouth. It was coppery and bitter, vaguely reminding him of something he couldn't name.

He liked that taste

His eyes were starting to blur even more, this time with different colors. Red overrode his vision, closely followed by purple. His heart hurt, clenching down to form the first pain he had felt in years. Soft hands touched his forehead briefly before he dimly heard a dark voice, commanding and hateful. The mob's anger bled out, replaced by the acrid scent of fear overwhelming his senses.

He liked that smell.

The person who had touched him moved away, towards the fearful crowd. He tried to move his arm but it felt strangely heavy. Using all of his will, he moved his arm just enough to grab a bare ankle, right above the sandal. A strange burning sensation was eating through his chest and throat. A thick metallic taste developed in the back of his throat but he couldn't move to spit whatever it was out. He was gagging on it but it wouldn't move.

Red eyes stared down at him, though he wasn't sure if they were actually red. The same colour was everywhere, splattered on the walls and in little dots whenever he shifted his vision.

"Cat-san..." he choked out, recognizing the mask covering his late protector's face at the same time the stuff in the back of his throat finally released itself from his mouth. The man leaned down and Naruto could make out a blurry red Konoha symbol on the side of his head. The other man began walking towards them, one eye red and the other grey. Naruto couldn't blink, but as soon as he shifted his vision both of them were grey and ringed. He wondered distantly if there was a clan he hadn't seen yet.

"Naruto-kun...just stay awake. We'll get you somewhere safe as soon as possible, when we can move you." a slow voice said, too slow for him to fully comprehend as the Anbu kept on talking. Grey eyes peered over the other's shoulder. Naruto's gaze shifted once more to see the villagers moving away, the shinobi making their escape by the roofs as the Police finally made an action.

"**Fire," **Naruto said, lifting his arms, letting the black sleeves flap open, fire rushing forth and hitting the target in the middle of the field. A clapping sound came from the edge of the training field; the Sandaime was watching Naruto, now 12 years old, he was powerful, more so in fact than Hanzo the Salamander, who had defeated the three sannin in their prime. That though did not include his summons, which in his opinion rivalled the Bijuu in power.

After the incident he had jumped into his training,. Learning to harness mana and rein it into his control. He had jumped into the training, learning how to control his Mana, how to use it to its fullest, and the ruthless efficiency that Naruto bore since the beating was astounding. He had never been the same since, he was a cold emotionless boy, not like Orochimaru, he could still express anger, fear, annoyance, even a perverted happiness, but Naruto. Naruto showed nothing at all.

He was comparable to Itachi, yet more impassive, more silent, more uncaring. His eyes were cold, they were still blue but it wasn't the crystalline brightness that it was before, instead it was a purplish, blue, violet sometimes. He did not wear the orange jumpsuit he once wore but a black cloak, like the Akatsuki's but it was completely black, albeit with a sliver hem lining and zip.

There was only one comical thing about Naruto, he had fangirls, his now silver, shoulder length hair along with his face, which is finer in every girl's opinion than even Sasuke's. There is an aura of maturity, grace, and even… majesty surrounding the boy that the Uchiha prodigy lacked, and while both carried themselves with marked aloofness, Uchiha's attitude simply screamed arrogance where as Naruto's aloofness becomes of him, as though one would almost expect such detachment in the youth.

Sandaime was shaken out from his reverie as Naruto looked at him, more than a foot taller than him one would expect that Sandaime would feel tall around him, but it was not so, instead the Hokage felt dwarfed by him, more likely it was his power, or his eyes.

"Well done Naruto, being at the level of a Kage at 12 years old, very well done indeed," Sandaime said, his voice encouraging and happy, sadly the boy did not notice and instead spoke in his monotone dark tenor. "Thank you, I surmise that my power would be sufficient to wipe out Amegakure, or some other small village without my summons," he said.

The Hokage sighed, Naruto was always like this, his vocabulary was high and his eloquence was perfect, he was the Hokage's spokesman on the council. He was always measuring his power; Sarutobi didn't know why he was measuring his power, only that he was preparing something.

The Sandaime thought over his next words carefully, a simple mistake in wording would be catastrophic, damn the Konoha Council for putting him up to this.

"Naruto........ There is no easy way to say this but, your joining the academy to be in a graduating team," the Hokage said. The temperature dropped by several degrees already, Naruto's eyes were fixed on his and it seemed as if Naruto's hands almost twitched in preparation for some horrible spell or torture for him.

"Why?" he said blankly, even after something of great annoyance Naruto did nothing that showed his anger or agitation. "Well, the Genin teams are unbalanced and the council decided to add you, seeing that you were never officially a ninja, you're on the Uchiha's team, along with a lovely young girl named Sakura, your skills will be needed." he said.

The Sandaime watched as Naruto's face thought over his proposition, he could almost see his computer-like brain calculating his wording.

'I see, the council wishes me to let the Uchiha fight his battles but if one should come to threaten his life, I would intervene, is that not the job of a Jounin teacher?" "Yes, but I'm afraid that they plan on sending him to, shall we say, rather hazardous missions," said the Hokage.

"Fools, I have seen the Uchiha and his pride, he would die in his arrogance, and that Sakura is a mere fangirl who hero-worships the spoilt Uchiha brat," Naruto said. "But it seems I have no choice, when do they graduate, these, _Genin,_" he said.

"Tomorrow, in the academy room, at 9:00, they will meet their Jounin instructors there," Sandaime said. "12:00 it is then," Naruto said, walking away from the Sandaime already. "Wait, why 12:00?" he asked, amused. "Knowing the council, either Jiraiya, Tsunade or Hatake is their teacher, since the former are not here, it must be the latter, he is always late," Naruto said, without so much as a hint of amusement or annoyance at the white-haired Cyclops' traits.

The Hokage laughed at Naruto's wit as Naruto looked at him peculiarly as if he had caught a disease, seeing as he was actually enjoying himself, in Naruto's books there's no such things as enjoyment or fun. "I shall see you later Lord Sandaime," Naruto said, disappearing without a chakra trail, Sandaime sighed before shunshining to his accursed paperwork.

_So this is what a Genin's life is like_ thought Naruto as he looked at the Genin from the shadows of the back door. The classroom was full of ruckus, not the quiet, cold place that Naruto would have expected from killers-to be. A platinum blonde girl and the pink haired soon to be teammate Sakura had been bickering for half an hour over who would sit next to Sasuke, unbeknownst to them the shy Hyuuga who had nowhere else to sit without danger of disturbance had slipped in.

He sensed an insubstantial chakra source coming near; sensing that it must be the teacher Naruto covered his chakra further, masking it so that no-one save Kage levelled ninja could sense it. He walked from the shadows, sitting between a sleeping pineapple style haired boy and a brash boy with a dog on his shoulder.

The class stared at him gaping while Naruto almost squirmed at their scrutiny; the glares reminded him of 3 years ago....... He was saved as the teacher walked in and gave his goodbye speech to the class, at which the restless students' minds wandered elsewhere, while some of the girls he could sense were salivating at either him or the brooding Uchiha.

"Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka, Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki" at this there were several gasps and screams, the screams from Ino and several other girls as they faced the prospect of not being able to stalk Sasuke-kun twenty-four seven and the gasps from several students as they realised who the silver haired child in their class had been.

Iruka glanced at the boy, he certainly didn't look like the Naruto he had known, he looked far colder, the exact opposite of the happy go lucky Naruto. And his eyes, though they had the same eye colour, this one was a bottomless pit of indifference and aloofness.

"Your Jounin teachers will be here soon and once again congratulations on becoming Genin," he walked out of the room, letting a few Jounin teachers in. Naruto just sat there as Sakura talked to Sasuke endlessly, with him almost cracking at the immense pressure of boredom combined with Sakura's talkativeness. Naruto almost chuckled in pleasure, he just sat there devising new techniques involving mana and talking to Kyuubi.

In the years that had followed the third's sealing Kyuubi had been, not a friend but someone to talk to when you're bored, perhaps an acquaintance. **A technique involving space manipulation would be in order; it would instantly obliterate powerful enemies that could dodge other attacks**.

Naruto nodded mentally, such an attack would be fearsome indeed, but only as a last resort, for such spells required mass concentration. The door opened, Sakura and Sasuke sighing as their sensei finally showed up. "Meet me on the rooftop he said," before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto got up and walked up to the rooftop with his teammates, it would not do if he showed his full power. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression, they had become friends on some S-ranked missions they had taken together, and he wondered why he would be reduced to Genin.

Naruto extended his mind link towards Kakashi, a benefit of Mana. _Why on Earth are you a Genin, you could be a Sannin or Kage if you wanted to. __**The council saw it prudent to provide the Uchiha with a second bodyguard. **_At once Kakashi's face locked in__understanding, the council was going to send this team to be, A, maybe S-ranked missions.

"Sense....sensei, hello, your kinda zoning out," Sakura said, much to Kakashi's annoyance as he regarded her, she was immensely weak. "Okay, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams, I'll even go first," he said.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies, dreams likes and dislikes are too mature for you three," he said. The two Genin sweat dropped at the sight while Naruto gave a small, private chuckle. "You, pinkie, go first," Kakashi said, laying back.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes," she giggled fiercely and blushed, looking at Sasuke. "My hobbies are," she giggled even fiercer than before, if it was possible. "And my dreams," she squirmed and moaned in perverse pleasure, all 3 males unconsciously moved away from the insane girl in their team. "And I dislike Ino-pig, for trying to get in me and Sasuke's way," she said.

"Okay then......," Kakashi said, unnerved by the display of obvious stalking and fantasies. "You, brooding boy, go ahead," Kakashi said, sighing again, facing another predictable speech from the Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training I dislike fangirls," at this Sakura gave a whoop of joy, that meant that Sasuke loved her and only her, he hated Ino-pig and the others. "My dreams are to kill....a certain man and to revive my clan, my hobbies are training," he said. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, as if he was preaching a gospel, as if he was God. Naruto wanted to smack himself for agreeing with the Hokage, but that would be a show of emotion so he refrained from doing it.

Naruto needing no prompting from Kakashi started his speech. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are training, missions, and people who mind their own business, I dislike fangirls, arrogance, loud people and perverts, my hobbies are training and taking missions," he said the first one to be completely uninterrupted.

"Well that sums up introductions, meet me on training ground 3 tomorrow at 9:00, I'm giving you an evaluation test, don't eat breakfast unless you like puking," he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto was unfazed by the last part; he had gone months without eating or sleep. Sakura too was unfazed, she didn't eat breakfast anyway, she was on a perpetual diet.

Sasuke just shrugged off the last part, he would eat, he was the last Uchiha, no way he would hurt him like that, the village would beat him up if he did. Sasuke stomped from the rooftop, Sakura of course in trail with Naruto whistling in surprise. "So he will give the bell test, I wonder, should I show my true power or shall I just pass the test by normal means," Naruto thought.

A scream tore through the forest, as Sakura was subjected to a vision of a bloody Sasuke, Naruto sighed as he looked upon the Uchiha attempting to fend off the Cyclops. Perhaps he would need to show his true power to pass the Uchiha.

Sasuke POV

Kakashi was toying with him. It was the one thought that drifted across the youth's mind, as he was pulled underground after performing the Grand Fireball Technique. Damn it! If he was Itachi, then the stupid Jounin won't dare humiliate the young Uchiha like this!

He had toyed with him throughout the start, it was no use, Kakashi was a Jounin and he was a Genin, if only he had his Sharingan. Sasuke's mind was filled with ifs and if only's, the seed of revenge in his heart now ruled his head.

Naruto POV

He jumped down to Kakashi who looked at him with surprise. "Naruto, I'm not the same as I was 2 years ago, I'm more powerful now," he said, taking a fighting stance and revealing his Sharingan, much to Sasuke's chagrin and surprise.

"I expect nothing less from you copycat Kakashi," Naruto said before lifting his hands and saying one inaudible spell. Kakashi was frozen at the spot as he looked at the power that Naruto was emitting. He was transfixed, as was his Sharingan.

The sky, just seconds ago, blue was filled with clack clouds, swirling ominously around Kakashi, the air chilled rapidly, even the very moisture in the air

Kakashi's hands finished a desperate jutsu. **Grand fireball **he yelled out before the searing heat and orange-black flames erupted from his mouth, Naruto could only laugh as he exhausted all his chakra on fending off an attack that cost one percent of his Mana supply.

Naruto summoned his sword from the nether

The fight proved downhill from there, there was a scant minute left in the match in which Naruto had hit Kakashi once before he flew 50 feet through the air at 60 mph before coming to a resounding thud in front of the barrier, where Naruto had drew a katana from his sleeve and ordered Kakashi to give him the bells.

Needless to say, the Jounin did whatever Naruto ordered, lest he become a eunuch. "You all passed, Naruto seeing that Sakura and Sasuke were being outmatched sacrificed himself for the good of the team, and for the mission." Of course, sacrifice was hardly the proper term, he had utterly destroyed Kakashi.

After the silver haired nin's speech on shinobi values Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi departed, leaving Naruto in the clearing. **That was an eventful sparring session don't you think. **_**I think that was the closest Kakashi came to death. **_The fox chuckled before withdrawing to his inner sanctums.

Despite what the Hokage thought he could still feel emotion but he chose not to express it, after all the shinobi values said that emotions are for the weak, those who need it to become strong. He had heard nonsense from others about the ridiculous notion of "protecting your precious people makes you strong, as strong as you need to be".

Though true that protecting your loved ones does give you a slight boost in your power it's almost insubstantial in a fight. With his mental debate over Naruto picked himself up off the post he was sitting on and made his way back to his home.

"Team 7's first mission is a C-ranked mission, you must guard the bridge builder Tazuna on his way home to Wave," the Hokage said, shocking both Sakura and Sasuke seeing as they were Genin fresh out of the academy and they were meant to do D-ranked ones for a while. Naruto and Kakashi meanwhile stayed silent.

Tazuna entered the building, a bottle of cheap beer in his hand; Naruto sensed that he was slightly nervous; Naruto's machine like mind added this to his calculations, he had almost come up with a conclusion. "All I get is a bunch of brats, che," he said before tasking another swig of his booze.

"This is the strongest Genin team Konoha has to offer, and you have no choice but to take us, we're better than nothing at all, considering your predicament," Naruto said, his eyes flashing with understanding. This man would need protection from ninja, possibly some A or S ranked missing-nin. The bridge he was building would make Gatou lose millions, he would never allow such a connection to the mainland.

Tazuna almost wet his pants when he looked at the boy's eyes, they were merciless bluish violet orbs, and they could kill without mercy, but most of all he knew the real reason he had hired a ninja team, to protect himself from Gatou.

"Whatever," he said before walking out of the room. "Team meet me on the North gate in 20 mins. Yo have that much time to prepare," Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke sighed, of course they'd have at least an hour, their sensei was always late.

Naruto walked with Kakashi out of the room, he needed nothing to eat, sleep on or drink, his Mana would provide the nutrients he needed. "Have you worked it out yet Kakashi," Naruto said, silently while out of earshot. "No, but I have a few theories, all of them involve ninjas, do you think we should request another mission?"

"Perhaps, for now wait and see, there are few that can threaten both of us together," Naruto said, confident in his abilities, and he had a right to be, he would summon Bahamut if need be, even Anima. Those two summons combined would defeat any other.

"Anyway, I have to pack, I can't survive on chakra alone," Kakashi said before bidding goodbye and shunshining away. Naruto walked to the Hokage office, he had one more scroll to study before becoming a master in all Mana arts, healing. Though described as the easiest mana techniques Naruto found them hard, it wasn't the control it was the morality of his Mana, his mana was made to deal out damage and directing it to other uses was difficult, nevertheless it would prove useful in many situations.

The Hokage was signing and stamping like there was no tomorrow, his face contorted in anger at the papers that lay in front of him. Naruto wondered why he didn't just hire a secretary to do all the stamping, why didn't he make a clone as most ninja did. Unfortunately for Sarutobi Naruto did not mention his views.

"Ah Naruto, come to pick up your scrolls," Sandaime said in a friendly manner. "Yes," Naruto said, taking the small scroll from the shelf on the back. Sandaime sighed at Naruto impassiveness, nothing he could do would change the boy, it was the damned village's fault. Naruto pocketed the scrolls before departing from the building leaving the Sandaime to battle with every Kage's worst enemy: paperwork.

Naruto opened the scrolls, he would try cure the first elementary jutsu, there were only three, cure, cura and curaga. The reason they had a scroll to themselves was that each required faultless concentration and unfathomable control, plus they had several artificial bodies for training sealed in them.

Naruto waited at the gate, Tazuna was there drinking more booze to calm his nerves and Sakura and Sasuke had come early just in case. Naruto turned as he heard footsteps, Kakashi was here and only late by 5 minutes. Of course he must have come early....well earlier than usual, because Naruto would hunt him down if he didn't

Kakashi was silent throughout the entire journey, as was Tazuna and Sasuke, Sakura made enough noise for the 5 of them. Then Naruto noticed a small puddle, sensing chakra within it he looked at Kakashi, they nodded to each other and kakashi pulled out several kunai.

A chain came from the trees, wrapping Kakashi and squashing 'Kakashi' into oblivion. ** Barrier** Naruto said, the kunai and the other chain that headed towards Sasuke was stopped as Naruto raised his hands, his eyes glowing eerily.** Graviga** Naruto said, the missing nins were forced into the ground, digging deeper and deeper, until the final breath was sucked from their lungs.

Naruto dispelled the Graviga, amused at the enemies that dared challenge him. Kakashi appeared next to Sakura, spooking her; here she was next to possibly the most powerful shinobi on the Elemental countries. "You could have let Sasuke handle them," Kakashi said out loud, dusting his Jounin vest.

"There was poison on their gauntlets and since one of us are medical ninja and I haven't done the basics of curing spells yet I saw no need to subject the Uchiha into a possible massacre, he may have been able to defeat both but no doubt he would have been poisoned," Naruto said. "Don't underestimate Sasuke," Sakura yelled at Naruto, but she clamped her mouth at the end, but it was a little too late.

"Amazing, you truly do love him if you're willing to anger me like that, I could kill you a 1000 times over and not break a sweat, stay quiet," Naruto said. Sakura moved back, behind Sasuke who was growling, berating himself for being too weak

Naruto turned to the two dead shinobi; it would be wise to dispose of them. **Fira **Naruto said, his arms outstretched, the white hot flames erupted from his sleeves, bathing the two shinobi in a glorious heat that melted their bodies in a split-second, the flames were whit and pure. The three shinobi and one civilian could not help but to be overwhelmed with such a powerful attack.

Sasuke POV

Ever since his elder brother's betrayal of the village, Sasuke had pushed himself to the limit, trying to gain the power needed to exact his revenge. Yet no matter what he had done in the past five years, Sasuke found himself unable to escape the shadow that Itachi had cast over him.

So he pushed himself even further, until vengeance became the only thing that mattered. So hateful was he of the older Uchiha that what was once a noble and righteous goal has been twisted by the dark whisperings of the voice of wrath. A black seed was planted in the young Uchiha's mind, a seed that would one day sow his destruction…

As of now, Sasuke knew none of this, nor did the village that had raised him on a pedestal. As the last remaining Uchiha still loyal to Konoha, the people of the Hidden Leaf had practically worshipped the ground the young Uchiha had walked on. Everything was delivered to the boy on a silver platter, and everyone went out of his or her way to respect the heir of a mighty legacy. Just like Itachi.

At the thought of Itachi, the sinister claws of envy and hatred once more ensnared Sasuke's mind. Even more infuriating, this boy was stronger than even Itachi; Sasuke doubted the entire leaf village combined could defeat him, it was a frightening thought.

He watched the scene with marked disinterest was cold and aloft. It was though all of creation mattered not to him. He watched the world behind those cold and dangerous blue eyes, missing nothing, but liking nothing. He reminded Sasuke of Itachi in so many ways. It was like Itachi all over again… only this time, 'Itachi' seemed so much stronger…

Suddenly, he was pulled back into that nightmarish world, when his brother stood amidst the flames, covered with the blood of his family. He remembered again those cold Sharingan eyes that made him relive the massacre of his clan repeatedly until he thought that he'd gone mad. Such painful memories aroused a fury within the youth Uchiha's heart, one that burned as black as the deepest canvas of the night.

Sasuke was totally consumed by his revenge, a fact that Naruto did not miss.

Naruto POV

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was dangerous, he knew from the academy records and his own observances that Sasuke would grow to become stronger than even his brother, the famed S-ranked missing-nin Itachi if he put in some hard work. It would be easier to end his life now, when he could hardly cause any damage, lest he become a double edged sword for Konoha.

Despite the beatings, Naruto was still loyal to Konoha; he would protect it with his life, not that it would be necessary seeing that with his summons he could defeat any organization that sought Konoha's downfall, including a certain group that comprised of 9 S-ranked missing nins.

His spy network had gotten hold of 6 of the 9 members, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori of the Red Sands, Deidara of the rock, Hidan the devout priest of Jashin the immortal, Kakuzu of Waterfall. Their movements had been subtle and precise, moving quickly, anonymously. It was not yet known what they were after but so many powerful members in one group was unnerving, they certainly weren't after companionship.

Sasuke was a problem, but he was not yet dangerous to Konoha, the moment he chose to harm it he would destroy him, with or without the council's decision. With those final thoughts Naruto started walking to the Wave-Fire harbour, anticipating the battles to come.

****

"LOOK OUT" Sakura screamed as a large Zanbato headed towards them, Naruto summoned his sword from the nether world, diamond cleaver. It shone like polished crystals and glowed with a feral beauty. The blade was long perhaps 2 metres long but it was not wide. There was a metallic clang as the swords hit each other. Naruto forced the Zanbato back, making it hit a tree.

Zabuza appeared, standing on the sword. At once Naruto tensed, he was a dangerous opponent, one did not become one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist for no reason. "Surprising, I thought that Kakashi was the only one who had skill here," Zabuza said, his voice harsh and rough.

"You are mistaken," Naruto said, lifting his sword and inspecting it for damage. Kakashi said nothing instead lifting his Sharingan, procuring a laugh from Zabuza. "The famed Sharingan this early, I should count myself lucky," he said. "Naruto let me have this fight, protect Tazuna," Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him; he knew that he and Zabuza were almost at a stalemate now, he would intervene when needed.

Naruto nodded and moved back; casting several Barrier spells to stop Zabuza should he ever get past Kakashi. "Protect Tazuna," Naruto said, stepping out of the barrier to observe full hand what Kakashi could do. Zabuza leapt onto the lake lifting his hands and closing his eyes.

A thick wet mist rolled in from the south, hiding Zabuza and obscuring everyone's vision, except for Naruto of course. He needn't his eyes to know where people where, another benefit of Mana and his intense training.

Naruto felt a disturbance with his barrier and saw Zabuza getting up as he tried to cross it, Naruto chuckled. "Quake," he said, at once the ground beneath Zabuza started to shake before it utterly collapsed nearly killing the missing-nin. Kakashi did say to protect Tazuna.

Zabuza looked at Naruto, but was at once caught into the magic of those cerulean orbs, enough time for Kakashi to put a kunai on his neck. In a series of flashes Zabuza and Kakashi wove a deadly dance, reappearing at last on the lake with Kakashi in a water prison.

"I've lost much respect for you Kakashi," Naruto said, his eyes narrowing at the man who had copied over a thousand jutsu. **Blizzard** Naruto said, at once the ice beneath Zabuza flashed white before the ice crept from the edges and at last covered the entire battlefield.

Zabuza looked confused and f afraid, he had an opponent that could influence nature so naturally, plus he had no water left, he had only his sword, but he still had Haku. Zabuza grinned; she would destroy this boy if he ever threatened his existence.

**Gravity** At once Zabuza felt out of breath, struggling to even keep himself up. This boy was toying with him, how dare he. At once several needles came from the air, headed for Zabuza. **Barrier **Naruto said, blocking the needles, he needed to evaluate this hunter ninja, if she really was one.

"You are not of the mist," Naruto said, gathering his Mana around his arms, a Firaga would destroy them no jutsu could possibly block it, the very meaning of fire. Zabuza and the hunter nin exuded chakra at that moment, so much that Naruto had to block his face, he was extremely sensitive to chakra.

Once the flash of light added they were gone and Kakashi had several lacerations on his body. **It is time to put your training into practise**. **Cura **Naruto said, Mana running from his arm into the Jounin, lacing into his wounds, closing them and repairing them, healing him. Kakashi started to regain consciousness after a few minutes.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, ashamed that he had been apprehended so easily. "I defeated Zabuza, then an apprentice or subordinate of his and flashed chakra, making me lose control of my spells on Zabuza and letting them escape," Naruto said. Kakashi felt better immediately, Naruto had a weakness as well, but his joy at it was immediately quelled by a fierce gaze from Naruto.

"Do not think that this mistake will come again from me Hatake, already I am remedying my sensitivity with my Mana, the next that they try such a move they will die," Naruto said, at last some emotion seeping into his voice, even if it was mere annoyance.

Naruto and Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke who was seeping so much anger and annoyance that Naruto picked up his blade, he would kill the spoilt brat now, he was dangerous, he would die. Kakashi held Naruto's hand, "I'm afraid that you'll have to go through me to do that." Naruto scoffed but sheathed his blade, he would have to weave Mana around the Uchiha, the moment he would think of destroying Konoha, a heart attack or some other human malady would strike him.

Kakashi let out his breath, if Naruto chose to fight he would completely and utterly destroy him, there was absolutely no doubt, the only hope he had of winning was going into the 8th celestial gate, and even then there was no sure way of telling if he could defeat Naruto. He was the most dangerous enemy that anyone could ever face.

At once Naruto set to work weaving his Mana around Sasuke, he had long since found out that Mana did whatever it was told, Materias were a conduit of the power, Naruto didn't need Materias, having been born with them in the first place, it wasn't words that activated spells it was the users will, if strong enough would make Mana its servant.

The trip to Tazuna's house was uneventful aside from Sasuke complaining of heartburn and kakashi collapsing from chakra exhaustion. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter was happy enough to give us the few rooms that were left.

"Okay, you two will be training while Naruto and I will teach you," Naruto looked at the Nin with uncertainty, the only techniques that they could possibly use were the Kage Bunshin and several genjutsu, they were all above B-ranked and Sasuke and Sakura would not be liable to learn any of them.

"You will be training with Naruto for chakra control and other chakra manipulation activities while you will learn taijutsu, genjutsu and possibly Ninjutsu from me," Kakashi said. At that Naruto nodded, he had long since mastered his tenant's chakra which allowed him to increase his physical abilities drastically, chakra enhanced taijutsu would come in handy.

The training progressed slowly, Sakura had almost perfect chakra control but small reserves putting her at the same level as Sasuke who had a high reserve but low chakra control. They had nevertheless improved.

Flashback

"_By focusing chakra to certain parts of your body you will be able to enhance your physical abilities," Naruto said to the 2 Genin. Naruto turned to the 10 tonne alloy steel training dummy and held his hand behind his head. At once he started charging about a tail's worth of Kyuubi's Youkai into it, then punched._

_The training dummy flew 500 metres before smashing into a flood wall which cracked slightly but held. The two Genin's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Of course your attacks won't be as potent as I have more chakra than you two but you should be at least be able to double your usual strength," Naruto said ending his demonstration. _

End flashback.

Sasuke punched the tree, uprooting it and toppling it but not making it fly, he had used all his chakra in that attack and the tree was only about 3 metres tall but was still an accomplishment. Meanwhile Sakura was controlling her strikes and though each one was weak they were striking at the weakest point which is just as deadly as using a tremendous amount in one attack.

After her inability to do anything in the fight against Zabuza she had vowed to become a better shinobi and had progressed by leaps and bounds, she was now on a medium Chuunin level after Naruto had taught her some chakra control and chakra manipulation. He used his magic to create her some senbon needles that she aimed with deadly precision.

She no longer fawned over Sasuke as much as she used to, though she still liked him her fangirlism had died long ago, she was now on par with Sasuke and showed no signs of slowing down. Sasuke on the other hand was improving by small steps because of his inability to train hard for his power, instead believing that such power should come with him.

"Sakura, come with me," Naruto said before leaving the clearing and instead heading towards the lake. "What is it Naruto?" she asked, maybe he was going to teach her water walking; she had seen Zabuza do it and it seemed like it would be useful.

"You've progressed farther than I thought you would, it's time to show you a genjutsu," Naruto said. Sakura gave a small smile, she was finally getting noticed because of her shinobi skills, she had noticed that she had reserves as large as Sasuke now and had increased stamina putting her at just a little better than Sasuke.

"Thank you, what jutsu will I be learning," she said solemnly. "You will be learning three, Tree bind of death, Landscape change technique and invisibility technique," Naruto said. "We will start with Landscape change technique," Naruto said.

Several hours later

Sakura stood up as she panted, 3 consecutive genjutsu had really taken it out of her, she barely had any left. "Good, good, those three will leave you drained but will be sufficient in protecting Tazuna," Naruto said. He headed towards her, she was a gifted shinobi and he was not going to waste her prowess, perhaps it should be Sasuke who guarded Tazuna and Sakura and Kakashi would fight the Hunter-nin.

"To supplement your chakra capacity I will give you several seals, that is if that is okay with you," Naruto said. Sakura smiled, more chakra would be welcome, with more chakra she could maybe be at the level of a high Chuunin. At once Naruto set his Mana to work, weaving it onto her arms, it was the trigrams seal along with a **purification** seal.

He poured some of Kyuubi's chakra into the seal, the purification seal making it safe for her to use. At once Sakura felt better, refreshed even, Naruto took the liberty of making her chakra reserves triple their size, making her have more chakra than she thought. Naruto left her to practice on his own, instead meditating in a meadow.

He closed his eyes and at last he felt the peace that he had been deprived from for weeks enter his mind, the soothing feeling of purposelessness at the current moment. **This may be the time to discuss your inheritance. **Naruto opened his eyes at that moment, when Kyuubi talked it was worth listening to.

**This seal is designed to kill me in the end, and give you my power, already my regenerative powers are yours but there in the end will be a fusion of our powers, no-one can stop it. I already sense it happening, perhaps by the end of 4 months I would have disappeared. **Naruto's face fell, Kyuubi was a companion that he did not want to lose, he would have no-one to debate the finer points of his plans with.

**Do not pity me it is my time. **_I see, goodbye Kyuubi-sama, I will always remember thee. _Naruto got up, his peace disturbed by this new accomplishment, he would sleep, perhaps it would rejuvenate his senses and allow for clearer thinking.

****

Naruto's nodachi slammed into the swordsman's gut, gaining a loud scream from his companion and him. Naruto turned his eyes to the other and within his eyes seemed to swirl a maelstrom of energies that until now no man could ever posses. A moment later a scream flew out from the trees. **Your companion Kakashi is weakening, they are at the bridge.** Naruto nodded and transported himself there with a teleportation spell.

Naruto approached the bridge builder and Sasuke, surprisingly it had been Sakura who had taken on the Genin and without help she would die. "Sasuke, go in the mirrors help Sakura, the techniques I taught you would be sufficient." Sasuke nodded and rushed off into the battle. **Shadow clone jutsu **a replica of Naruto stood beside Tazuna and they gave each other a curt nod before the real Naruto sped off to help Kakashi.

****

Naruto looked at Kakashi with concern; he had some small cuts and a large gash on his stomach. "Do you need healing Kakashi," Naruto asked but did not elicit a reply from him. He was breathing heavily and he was low on chakra, he was almost completely still when he found him, he couldn't go on with this fight. "Kakashi help Sasuke and Sakura with the other one.

Kakashi sped off leaving Naruto to face the Demon of the mist. **Remember that most of your higher level techniques are void here, they would destroy the bridge. **Naruto paid no attention as he searched out Zabuza's chakra signature. **I call upon thee, ancient deity of ice, Mistress and Queen of all that is icy, summoner of the frigid winds, being of the immortal arctic. I summon thee, Shiva. **

Naruto's call did not go unanswered as a blue woman appeared next to him, her eyes alight and critical as she surveyed the situation in front of her. **Your will summoner **she said, her voice a cold, hard voice. "Destroy him," Naruto said.

Shiva nodded and with a click of her fingers dispelled the mist that was about them. She pointed her fingers at the dumbstruck Zabuza and said two words, **Diamond Dust. **The fight was over for Zabuza as northerly winds sped into Zabuza, encasing him in a giant block of ice. Shiva took one look at him before she snapped her fingers and he was split into a thousand frozen pieces. He didn't even get to scream.

**I sense your three teammates weakening, that Sakura is giving a good fight.** Naruto rushed over to the mirrors and without even pausing for thought punched one of the mirrors. An ear splitting scream broke through the other side of the mirrors as a girl came flying and hit the other side. She stood up and she looked to the bridge with masked horror, literally as she was wearing a mask.

She gave a silent scream of despair before she fell to her knees, sobbing. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi relaxed visibly, the fight had taken everything out of them. The mirrors then shattered as she lost control. She was reduced to sobbing degradingly.

"Shall we put her out of her misery?" Naruto asked the 3 shinobi in front of him. "She should die here, with Zabuza as her eternal companion," kakashi said. Naruto called over Shiva, eliciting a perverted nosebleed from Kakashi, Naruto just shook his head, getting that kind of reaction from Kakashi in a fight was just downright perverted, how the mighty have fallen.

**I will need one more use for you almighty Shiva, destroy this girl.**

At once music started to emanate from Naruto, who's head was still bowed, it was strangely mournful and floated over the bridge like Zabuza's mist. **Leyui, Nobomeno, **strange lights floated from Xabuza and Haku's bodies. The tenor of the earlier music changed into a woman's fluttering soprano. **Renmiri, Yojuyogo, ** Naruto lifted his hands, and from his sleeveds emerged a rod, and at the end was a mystic gem that g

Then the music stopped and Haku was gone and so was Shiva. "We leave now," back to Konoha.

****

The members of the confused Konoha councilmen chatted away excitedly; there hadn't been an emergency council meeting in 5 years, not since the Uchiha massacre. The more conservative members such as Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuuga and Shikaku Nara sat still in their seats contemplating the reason for such a hurried council meet. At last the famed Sandaime entered the room and the council fell into an abrupt silence, waiting for the Professor to speak. "My dear councilmen, it is a pleasure to see you again," said Sarutobi, although a lie, it was a customary greeting. "We are busy people Sarutobi, so get on with it," Danzo said with impeccable rudeness. Sarutobi held in his breath as he tried to control his long-seated anger at Danzo. "Very well," Sarutobi said. "Through a jutsu I have procured information that Sasuke Uchiha was sent on a mission of A or possibly S-ranked mission, by accident," said Sarutobi. A gasp fell through the council chambers as they hurriedly discussed the predicament their precious Uchiha was in.

"He was saved that day, he was near death, having been incapacitated by a ninja of Kakashi's calibre," The professor said. "We made the right decision making Hatake his teacher then," said Homura and Koharu simultaneously. 'Yes and no, it was not Hatake that saved him; he was preoccupied with the demon of the mist." At this the council was again thrown into an uproar. "Who then Hokage-sama saved him," asked Hiashi, indeed he was interested in who came to have saved the Uchiha, perhaps one of the Sannin? "It was the Kyuubi brat wasn't it Hokage- _Sama,_" said Danzo, not looking up from the sheets of paper that he held. His hands were trembling, he had recently received reports from Root, and those reports shook him to the bone. Sarutobi looked at Danzo, his eyes narrowing. The council bated its breath, he had broken the law of the Sandaime and the punishment was death. And though diminished, he was not called the God of shinobi for nothing. "You are lucky that I am feeling merciful today Danzo," said the Sandaime.

"Naruto saved Sasuke with some high levelled attacks that only he could use, he killed the Demon brothers and the demon of the mist and his Jounin level subordinate." Hiashi Hyuuga activated his Byakugan; he wanted to make sure no part of this was embellished. "Aoba, Genma, summon Uzumaki Naruto," said Koharu. They departed at once using shunshin. Naruto appeared in a swirl of astral energies, his face serene as he looked at the room full of council members in front of him. One of the ANBU spat on the ground and raised his kunai at Naruto. "Die demon brat," he said, charging at Naruto. Naruto spared one glance at him before he caught his punch and punched him in the gut. The ANBU flew to the other side of the wall, hitting it and coughing out blood. The council was appalled; an ANBU had been defeated that easily?

"What is the purpose of my summoning?" Naruto asked, turning his eyes away from the ANBU. "Well Naruto, after hearing Kakashi's mission report I have decided to show the council what you can do," Sandaime said. Jiraiya moved out of the shadows and joined his mentor. "Jiraiya and I will be fighting you," he said. "Very well, I had not had a proper measure of my skill for some time," Naruto said. "Where is this to take place?" Naruto said. "At training ground 7," Sandaime said. With a swirl of lunar energies Naruto was gone.

****

"BEGIN," At once Jiraiya and Sarutobi used their superior teamwork to attack Naruto, who did nothing but stand there, blocking their attacks without moving from the spot. The councilmen applauded. Sarutobi bit his thumb and summoned Enma, launching into a renewed attack. At this Naruto summoned his Muramasa and parried the Hokage's hits while avoiding Jiraiya's fire jutsus.

**Graviga **the two shinobi slowed, they had both trained under gravity seals and as such were accustomed to higher gravity. The two made the ram seal.

**Read and review, I need constructive criticism, plot ideas. For those who have read my other story I plan on deleting it or at least putting it on hiatus for a while so that I have sole focus on this story, and plz tell me whether I should add romance, obviously there won't be lemons or limes seeing that I'm 12 years old and Naruto's character. Host of deviation signing out.**


End file.
